detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinichi Kudo
|image=Infobox - Shinichi Kudo.jpg |english name=Jimmy Kudo (Real Name) Conan Edogawa (Alias) |japanese name=工藤 新一 (Real Name) 江戸川 コナン (Alias) |romanized name=Shin'ichi Kudō (Real Name) Konan Edogawa (Alias) |other names=Cool Guy Detective Of The East Silver Bullet The Heisei Holmes The Savior Of The Police Force The Wizard |age=17 (Shinichi Kudo) 6-7 (Conan Edogawa) |birth date=♉ May 04 |gender=♂ Male |height=174 cm (5'8.5") |weight=Unknown |blood type=Unknown |occupation=Teitan High School Student Detective |nationality=Japanese |relatives=Yusaku Kudo (Father) Yukiko Kudo (Mother) |manga debut=Chapter 1 |anime debut=Episode 1 |keyhole number=Volume 1 (Shinichi Kudo) Volume 62 (Shiragami) |chapters=250 |episodes=107 |movies=20 |ovas=11 |specials=5 |openings=46 |closings=45 |japanese va=Kappei Yamaguchi Minami Takayama (Child) |english va=Jerry Jewell |drama actor=Junpei Mizobota (Shinichi Kudo) Shun Oguri (Shinichi Kudo; Former) Nao Fujisaki (Conan Edogawa) Minami Takayama (Conan Edogawa; Voice) }} Shinichi Kudo (工藤 新一, Kudō Shin'ichi; English TV: Jimmy Kudo), a Famous High School Detective known as the "Detective of the East" '(東 の 探偵, ''Azuma No Tantei) who was shrunken by APTX 4869 and now goes with the alias 'Conan Edogawa ' (江戸川 コナン, Edogawa Konan), is the main protagonist in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Shinichi is the Son of Famous Novelist Yusaku Kudo and Yukiko Kudo a famous as a talented actress He was greatly interesting in Sherlock Holmes and read many Mystery novel since he was child in a huge library with dozens of shelves filled to capacity with mystery novels from all over the world in his house which has inspire him to become a Detective. Appearance Shinichi has a striking resemblance to his father, Yusaku Kudo, sporting the same dark brown hair and slightly paled skin. Personality Shinichi is extremely intelligent and was very intuitive and observant even from a young age. Due to the influence of his father and the general laissez-faire environment at home, he has long been an incessant and persistent reader, especially of mystery novels. Shinichi is calm and cooled person and sometime act a bit cocky and Due to his bluntness and matter-of-fact manner, Shinichi can come off as rude and arrogant. Despite this he cares deeply about human life, unable to understand how any reason could be sufficient motive for murder, and is convinced that driving a culprit to suicide is no better than murder itself as shown where told Heiji that he would be no better then a murder if he allow a criminal to commit sucide. Prior to his transformation to a child, Shinichi enjoyed being in the spotlight, reveling in making local headlines and receiving fan-mail, and still has a flair for the dramatic like his mother that can be seen every time he sets out a deduction in pieces building to a climax. Throughout the series, Shinichi's predicament being struck into child forces him to gain a sense of humility. Canon Plot Overview Conan Arc Vermouth Arc Bourbon Arc Rum Arc Non-Canon Plot Overview Movies OVAs Specials Special Manga Trivia * Shinichi Kudo's Given Name '''"Shinichi" (新一) is a pun on "One Truth". The "Ichi" (一) means "One" and "Shin" (真) can be read as "Truth", however the Kanji actually used for "Shin" (新) in Shinichi's Given Name means "New". ** Shinichi Kudo's Given Name "Shinichi" (新一) may have come from the name of the Famous Violinist "Shinichi Suzuki", since Shinichi Kudo also plays violin. ** Shinichi Kudo's Family Name "Kudo" (工) comes from the Fictional Detective Shunsaku Kudo from the Japanese TV Series Tantei Monogatari. ** "Kudo" (工) means "Craft" or "Construction" and "Wisteria". * Gosho Aoyama stated that Shinichi Kudo's Hair Style was designed in about one minute. Shinichi Kudo's Hair Style was also based on Conan Edogawa's. ** While creating Shinichi's Hair Style, Gosho smoothed Yaiba's Hair from Yaiba and added a Tuft on the back of his head modeled after the Apostrophe Hairstyle of Kabu from Sally the Witch. ** Shinichi's Tuft on top of his head comes from the Fictional Character Shichimi from Niji Iro Tōgarashi. * Shinichi Kudo's Speech Habits were meant to be slightly rough like Joe from Ashita no Joe and Touch. * Shinichi Kudo and other Detective Conan Characters have been mentioned and parodied in many other Anime Series which include the following: ** ''Angelic Layer'' - Episode 22 ** ''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney'' ** ''Black Cat'' - Episodes 13 & 14 ** ''Hayate The Combat Butler'' ** ''Inuyasha'' - Episodes 128 & 200 ** ''Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple'' - Episode 5 ** ''Proposal Daisasuken'' - Episode 10 ** ''Sonic X'' - Episode 39 ** ''Yakitate!! Japan'' - Episode 48 * Shinichi Kudo and Kaito Kuroba have similar Character Designs and the same Voice Actor as an Adult. * Shinichi Kudo, due to the popularity of the Detective Conan Series, was used as a Role Model to encourage people to follow the Japanese Law. * Shinichi Kudo seems to have Plane Narcolepsy which also shows up when he is Conan Edogawa as well. * Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa's Favorite Food is Lemon Pie and Favorite Drink is Iced Coffee, which were first shown in Episodes 100-101 and in Movie 18.5, respectively. * Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa and Ran Mouri share the same Blood Type, although their Blood Type still remain unknown. * Shinichi Kudo is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:APTX 4869 Victims Category:Detectives Category:Kudo Family Category:Teitan High School Students